the test of time
by aversaurx3
Summary: Taylor Edwards became an agent of the BAU 4 months ago from NCIS, already she's captured the heart of one Derek Morgan. can their love withstand what life throws at them.


AN: Sadly I do not own Criminal minds.

__

Hotch and Hailey are still together in this fic.

---

Taylor Edwards; wavy black hair with a tint of blue, green eyes, petite, 27 years old, working at the BAU for 4 months, from Washington, use to be in the NCIS

---

Derek, Aaron, Kevin, Rossi, Reid and Hailey was sat in a bar after work, they decided to go out because they didn't normally spend time with each other outside of work, they were waiting for the girls who decided to take extra long getting ready, when they entered the bar all the men's mouths (minus Hotch's) dropped. They walked up to them and were greeted by Aaron and Hailey.

"You look…" Derek looked Taylor up and down "… Meh" her mouth dropped, Rossi turned to Taylor and held out a drink.

"Thanks Dave" Hailey grabbed Aarons hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, then a blonde haired man walked up to Taylor.

"Hi I'm Luke"

"Taylor"

"So Taylor, wanna dance?" she looked over to her friends then back at him.

"Sure" they went out into the dance floor, Rossi passed JJ some money that didn't go un-noticed by Penelope.

"I bet him that Tay would get asked to dance within 10 minutes of being here"

"You silly fool… of corse she'd get asked" Penelope replied.

"I never said she wouldn't be asked to dance, I just thought she'd get asked to dance by someone else and not within 10 minutes of being here" Rossi looked at Derek who was glaring at the couple who were dancing quite closely on the dance floor, then he looked at Emily and Reid who were in an in-depth conversation about god knows what, and then to JJ the woman he was slowly falling in love with although he could never tell her then his attention was turned back to Reid who had finally asked Emily to dance, a couple of minutes later Taylor came back without Luke.

"What no Luke?" Derek quipped, Taylor looked him up and down and rolled her eyes, just then a slow song went on.

"JJ would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to Dave" Rossi lead JJ out onto the dance floor and held her close not wanting to let go. Taylor looked around the bar to see if there was anyone to talk to, but they were all on the dance floor, she sighed a breath of defeat then looked back at Derek.

"You wanna dance?" Derek asked.

"Okay…" she replied unsure how to answer, Derek took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. When they got on the dance floor he held her close but not close enough that their bodies were touching. "We're not in elementary school anymore Derek…" he pulled her closer and looked her in the eye.

"I know… I just…"

"What?"

"… I just don't know how to act myself around you"

"Well at the moment your kinda acting like an ass"

"I know…"

"I've been completely forward with my feelings Derek…"

"I know…" she pushed herself away.

"I know… I know… is that all you can say!"

"Taylor…"

"Don't bother Derek" she walked away and out of the bar, leaving Derek stood on the dance floor crestfallen.

---

After the song ended everyone had came back to the table they were sitting at, Derek was on his fourth glass of scotch, Emily looked around the group and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Taylor?"

"She left"

"Why?"

"She just did alright!?" Derek angrily replied. "I'm gunna go… to many fucking couples here" he

stormed out of the bar leaving everyone confused.

---

40 minutes later Derek found himself outside of Taylor's apartment, he knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. The door flung open to reveal Taylor, make-up smeared eyes, tear stained cheeks, wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top.

"What?"

"You gunna invite me in?"

"I only let people in who don't make me cry"

"Tay…" she shut the door on him and hit him in the face causing his nose to bleed. "Ow!" Derek grabbed his nose. "Taylor… sweetie, please open the door"

"What ever you have to say can be said threw the door or at work tomorrow if it's not that important"

"It is important. And I'm going to stand out here all night until you open the door… even though I might pass out from blood loss"

"I don't care, my neighbour will probably call the police in a minute anyway…"

"Taylor!" she didn't answer. "Fine I fucking say it threw the god damn door!" she still didn't answer, Derek looked down at his now blood stained shirt and swallowed his pride. "Taylor… you are the most amazing woman I've ever met, your always on my mind. When you told me how you felt about me I'm sorry I didn't say anything… I was… I was trying… I want to be the one that you hug, the one you kiss… the one you wake up to in the morning and mock… I want you to be the most important thing in the world for me… please Taylor." she didn't answer, not from anger this time, just from the fact she was thinking. "I'll go then…" he started to walk away, but was stopped when he heard a door open.

"Derek…" he heard a small voice say his name. "Don't go…" he spun round and walked towards Taylor. "Only because you're going to pass out from blood loss… don't think that speech did anything for you" Taylor opened the door wider and Derek walked into the apartment, she quickly walked into the bathroom and came out with some tissue. "Here" he took it out of her hands and Taylor sat down on the sofa.

Derek looked round the apartment, he didn't expect it to be this tidy, he had seen her desk at work and was amazed she could find anything. He then looked at the wall next to him, it had 3 pictures hanging on it, the first one was at the company picnic where the whole team had finally got a picture together, the second one was of Taylor, three women and three men they were all smiling except two of the people, they were looking lovingly at each other, the third one was of Taylor and one of the men from the previous picture standing in front of the castle in Disney world.

"Stop trying to profile me Derek… I'm unprofile-able"

"I wasn't… I… was just looking at these pictures"

"They're nothing special"

"Obviously they are if you've got them on your wall…"

"Shut up" Taylor looked over at him, he had his hand over his nose, a blood stained shirt and his eyes were watering. "… come here…"

"Why?"

"I'm gunna see if you need to go to hospital" Derek shuffled over to the sofa and sat down. "Move your hand…" he did as he was told because he didn't want to anger her more. "I can't see…" reluctantly she sat on his knee, and held his head up so she could see if anything was broken.

"If you wanted to get closer to me you didn't have to come up with a silly reason"

"Do you want me to break your nose?" Taylor threatened.

"You mean if it's not already broken"

"It's not… you'll live"

"How'd you know about broken bones anyway?"

"My dad's a doctor and I've broken a few bones in my time"

"Please tell me they were yours and not somebody else's…"

"Yes they were mine" he smiled. "What?"

"You do realise your still sat on me right…" she got off him and sat back on the sofa. "Thanks for helping me"

"Someone has too… you can wash up if you want" Derek stood up and walked into the bathroom and came out a couple of minutes later with a clean face.

"Better?" she looked at him.

"Mmm…"

"I guess I better be going…" he wished that Taylor would ask him to stay.

"Oh… kay" he walked towards the door and left, Taylor waited a couple of minutes then went towards the door, she opened it to see that Derek was still there.

"I don't want to leave"

"I don't want you to leave" they said at the same time, Derek grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately, when she pulled back he frowned.

"Come in…" the couple walked into the apartment and sat down on the sofa again, and started kissing until he pulled back this time.

"I don't want to rush this…" she nodded.

Twenty minute's later they were both asleep in each others arms on the sofa.

---

****

R&R

---


End file.
